narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inner Sakura
necessary? is a page, for...well....u'r inner voice really necessary...its technically still sakura, not a different character..AlienGamer | Talk 15:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I believe this would be better placed in Sakura's own article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::So.. we gonna do that or just let it sit here? *poke* (take action) *poke* Simant (talk) 21:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Old isn't it. /shrug I would keep Inner Sakura. It's noticeable and enough of an oddity to stay.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Inner Kakashi In some games of the series, i guess clash of ninja, it is shown an "inner kakashi" when kakashi uses his sharingan to copy sakura's jutsu; maybe this information should be add to the article. ;D (talk) 01:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Trivia "The symbol that is written on Inner Sakura's forehead literally means "Inner Sakura". " Is this really so important to be mentioned here as Trivia? I mean, is it not something you would expect as a "normal" thing? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 04:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Let's assume everyone doesn't speak Japanese, and then they see random Japanese on someone's head. It could be anything, from Inner Sakura to I AM TEH GREATEST L33TSAUSE!.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:34, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Let us also assume for a moment that Naruto was an English series, and on Inner Sakura's forehead, "Inner Sakura" was written (in Roman script). Would you still consider that interesting? ... ::Let us also assume that everyone doesn't speak Japanese. Now, under Minato Namikaze's profile, let us put "Minato Namikaze was addressed as "Yondaime" after he became the Fourth Hokage, and Yondaime literally means "Fourth"." Shouldn't that be under Trivia as well? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Your grasping at straws. Inner Sakura IS written on Inner Sakura's forehead (I didn't know that till i read it here, so i found it useful). Being ADRESSED is different. If u'r watching in English, they'll say 4th, if u watch with subs, again they'll translate as 4th, and if u read the manga it will be written as 4th. Inner Sakura in both the Japenese and English versions, the markings on her forehead were in Japanese...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:00, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, if you watch the subbed versions, the mark on her forehead would also be subbed, so I don't find it any interesting. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::What about the dubbed? U'r biased in your view. Just because you dont find it useful, doesn't mean others wont...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Which in the end of it all, is the reason we even have Trivia points. Random, noticable, useful information that everybody may not be privy to, but someone will learn something from.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Now, this is going too far. You are now making a personal attack on me, which was unnecessary. If I had removed the point from the article saying I don't find it interesting, then you could say that I am biased. I am entitled to my opinion and that is "I don't find it interesting". I could have very well said that "You found it interesting but that does not mean others will." but I did not. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 15:33, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I pointed out a fact. Different ppl find different things intresting. You did have a bit of a biased view point. Else y wud u say "I didn't find it intresting?" Might be your personal view point, but we crater to the larger crowd here. There are a few things in this wiki, which i dont find intresting at all, or somethings i find unnecessary. Doesn't mean i'm all up for taking it off...--AlienGamer--Talk( )-- 15:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::At the bottom people.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Why would I say, "I didn't find it interesting"? The reason is simple: I didn't find it interesting. Where is the question of being biased? I would be biased _IF_ I said, "I don't find it interesting, so it MUST be removed from here. I don't care what others think." Do you agree? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:27, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't plan to babysit this debate all day. Comments go AT THE BOTTOM, not in the middle as you see fit.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:34, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Dude, i really have no intrest in arguing. If u wern't being biased, then good. ..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Time to end this pointless discussion: * Whether someone here finds it interesting or not is irrelevant. * It's not completely obvious that the Kanji in our image literally means "Inner Sakura", thus we put that in a trivia note. * Dubs, Fansubs, and Official subs are different. Fansubs are normally the ones that make the most notes on minor details. The official mediums may leave that kind of stuff out. We don't support illegal means of watching naruto. * Take a better look at Minato Namikaze's article before you assert anything: "Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato), ... the Fourth Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Fourth Fire Shadow")" ** We don't call him "Yondaime", we use "Fourth Hokage" ** And we DO make a full note on translations, literal meanings, and whatnot. * This is an image we are making a note on, we can't use for it, thus we make a trivia note. :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 30, 2009 @ 19:40 (UTC) Ok, fine. This is a wiki of people who follow the "Englishized" version of the Japanese story/comic, and are not so much concerned about its "Japaneseness". With reference to context, you are right. Discussion/Debate ends here. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC)